Precious People
by Juiz
Summary: They looked just like them. Their smiles wide and sometimes hesitant or bashful. They were loud and obnoxious, but reserved and kind. They had these bright blue eyes that were so out of place in the Hyuuga bloodline but he didn't expect them to look any different because they were perfect.


**_Prompt: _**My love for Neji.

**_Pairings:_**_ A little NH action._

**_Notes:_** This is going to be my take on how Neji would react if he were alive to see Naruto and Hinata's children. I miss Neji so much and I just want to pretend he's a live again.

* * *

_They looked just like them. Their smiles wide and sometimes hesitant or bashful. They were loud and obnoxious, but reserved and kind. They had these bright blue eyes that were so out of place in the Hyuuga bloodline but he didn't expect them to look any different because they were perfect._

* * *

"Ojisan!" Boruto yelled, wrecking Neji's concentration in training.

"Boruto.." The Branch member looked at him with eyes that weren't as kind as his mother's but not as blank as his grandfather's. They were something in between and this made him contemplate his approach. Did he hug his Uncle or did he bow? It was all very complicated to him.

"Occhan!" Himawari dashed passed her brother, making a beeline towards Neji.

"Oof!" His body rocked back on his heals at the impact of the child crashing into his stomach, with arms wrapping fiercely around his waist. "Himawari!" Neji didn't like to admit that she was his favorite but she was so like Hinata but with Naruto's courage that he couldn't help but give her a smile and embracing her small body. Where Boruto was rambunctious with small bouts of calm, Himawari was subtle with spurts of high energy.

Around the corner of the deck Hinata and Naruto came, hand in hand looking a bit apologetic at Neji. "Sorry Niisan, they got really excited that we were coming today." Hinata spoke in a much more confident voice than in the pass. It was refreshing and astonishing all at once. Naruto had changed her completely. Well, he couldn't say that, because her face still flushed whenever Naruto would lean down and kiss her or even hold her hand. That hadn't changed at all.

Neji shrugged it off, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he took Himawari's small body into his arm. He noticed that Boruto was getting flustered with jealousy as his Uncle paid more attention to his sister.

"Ne, Ojisan, teach me the jyuken today!" Boruto was at his hip now, pulling at the sleeve of his yukata.

"Boruto..." The Hokage gave his son a stern look, and Boruto shifted uncomfortably. "We have been trying to teach him manners, I swear Neji."

The Hyuuga male chuckled as he tousled Boruto's hair after setting Himawari down. "Don't worry, it's quite all right, really. I can teach him a little if you don't mind." His lavender eyes locked with Hinata's awaiting the approval from her. He knew the terror she had suffered at the hands of Neji's jyuken in the past and he needed her to know he wouldn't hurt her child.

The sunflower piped up then, gripping at both of her parent's pant legs. "Kaasan, Touchan, can I learn jyuken too?" She looked up at them with eagerness in her eyes.

The parents looked at each other, half heart broken and half concerned until finally her father shook his head. "Hime, you are still too young, I'm sorry." Naruto regretted saying this as soon as his daughter frowned deeply, moisture collected in her eyes. He was always week when it came to his little princess but Hinata pinched his side which made him instantly regret what he was going to say.

An irresistible smile tugged at Neji's lips. One of his favorite things in the world was watching them interact with each other. She was so different around him. So much more assertive and womanly. Thinking about it made his heart ache in a strange and satisfying way.

"Yes, Himawari, it wouldn't be good at all if you were to learn jyuken, you would defeat me for sure." The little Uzumaki princess turned on her feet a new glint in her eye at her Uncle's statement. She was like puddy in his hands, always agreeing to what ever Uncle wanted because she loved him so much.

"Okay Occhan!" Naruto sighed, a bit jealous and thankful that she at least listened to Neji.

Hinata spoke up then, her fingers running through her daughter's short hair that matched hers so well. "We were actually wondering if you could watch them for the day, Niisan."

Boruto ran in front of Neji then, and attacked the practice tree that had definitely seen better days. A small cry coming from him when his foot struck the tree wrong. Naruto shook his head, wandering after him.

"I'd love to. What are you and Naruto doing today? Something important?" He moved towards his cousin now while Himawari chased after her brother and father.

The heiress to the Hyuuga clan shifted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. A new nervous habit she had developed as the years went by, no thanks to Naruto he was sure. "Well, yes. Father wants to discuss the Hyuuga inheritance with Naruto and I. I thought maybe you could watch them for an hour or so, but if you can't I understand. They are a handful." Her eyes looked over to the three most precious people in her life, a small smile turning her lips up.

Neji was more than glad to do anything for them, after all it was only a small amount of time, TenTen could survive if he was a little late to training. "It's not a problem. I'd be delighted to." He reached out and pressed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a serious expression lining his features now. "Don't be worried Hinata-sama, everything will be fine." Lightly he squeezed her shoulder reassuring her of his words before turning on her and heading towards the children, Naruto included in that now as pale eyes watched him show Boruto the gentle palm style. "You're doing it all wrong, idiot." His fingers touched his forehead in blatant disappointment but yet he wasn't surprised at all.

Behind them Hinata giggled, in love with every moment she was witnessing. Neji pushed Naruto out of the way, threatening that he would be the tree if he didn't stop. The suddenly scared Hokage backed off, a nervous sweat running down his back as thoughts of the Chuunin exam haunted him. Boruto and Himawari snickered knowing the story very well.

"The trick is the stance, first you..." His voice trailed off as he continued to talk about the Hyuuga style of combat. The two future ninjas looked on in awe of their Uncle, hardly listening to a word he was saying. Behind Hiashi gestured to Naruto and Hinata to come in for the meeting. Hinata's pale lavender eyes didn't stop looking at the three of them. She loved them all. They were so precious to her and she was glad Neji had come back from the war alive even after being badly wounded. He made a strong recovery and but still she was scarred with the terror of witnessing it all. He was alive, their children cherished him the most out of everyone that surrounded them. Even Sasuke didn't stand a chance. Her chest swelled with emotions and her heart thudded loudly. She was so happy.

When the two has disappeared somewhere in the compound Neji stopped his breakdown of the movements and knelt down, bringing Boruto and Himawari in for a huddle he whispered quietly so as to not alert the servants of his plans.

"I have a game for you two." He looked them each in the eyes, the look alone setting them instantly on alert because they knew what was about to come out of his mouth and this was the reason why they favored him the most.

"What is it Ojisan?" Boruto volume matched Neji's, leaning in even closer.

"Yeah, yeah Occhan." Himawari wiggled with excitement which made Boruto shoot her a look that made her go 'oops' and instantly stopped moving and turned all serious.

Neji sighed, chuckling some. "I need you two to be ninjas for me, can you do that?"

Boruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm already a ninja Ojisan."

"Noooo." Himawari rolled her eyes while Boruto stuck his tongue out.

Once more Neji couldn't help but laugh. "Not a ninja yet Boruto, but soon. Anyway I need you two to be very quiet during this game, can you do that." They nodded. "Alright, we're going to play ninja hide-n-seek. Ready?" He looked from one to the other, untamed energy ready to burst. They were ready. "GO." He announced and they both sprinted away, roughly passing by servants as their heavy steps tapped on the floor.

He stood tall now, eyes watching them go and then disappear when they turned the corner. As he stood there the wind blew at his hair, strands blew across his uncursed forehead as a bird flew over head. He looked up, taking in the mid-afternoon air before pumping chakra into his legs and then leaped up. He was a free bird now, the Hyuuga Branch curse no longer marked his forehead. Hyuuga was changed just as he was and in this moment playing hide-n-seek with his niece and nephew was the one thing he somehow needed in his existence. Yes, this was it, his life, everything, was perfect in this moment.

He was glad he survived the war because he would have never meant such precious children.

With byakugan activated he started the search for Boruto and Himawari that carefree smile never once leaving him. Destiny was a beautiful thing.


End file.
